Vehicles can include air conditioning systems to cool an interior passenger compartment. Such air conditioning systems can cycle a refrigerant fluid through a refrigeration cycle. For example, a compressor can be powered by a vehicle powertrain and used to compress refrigerant vapor to a higher pressure. The compressed refrigerant can be routed through a condenser, where the refrigerant can be cooled. The cooled refrigerant can be routed to an evaporator where the liquid refrigerant evaporates back to a vapor state as the refrigerant receives heat from air blown by a blower. During the use of the air conditioning system, condensation can collect on one or more surfaces of elements of the refrigeration cycle, such as on exterior surfaces of the evaporator.